The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an implement configured to coordinate product delivery with the position of a ground engaging tool.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, the openers are capable of transitioning between a working position and a non-working position. For example, after completion of a seed row, the openers may be transitioned to the non-working position in which the openers disengage the soil. Consequently, seeds will not be deposited in the soil as the implement is turned at a headland of a field, for example. Once the implement is aligned with the edge of a previously planted swath of soil, the openers may be transitioned to the working position in which the openers engage the soil.
As will be appreciated, it may be desirable to terminate a flow of product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the openers while the openers are in the non-working position. In certain configurations, a farmer may manually control the flow of product. For example, the farmer may first manually disengage the flow of product, and then manually transition the openers to the non-working position. However, due to inherent delays in the product delivery system, product may still flow into the soil while the openers are transitioning to the non-working position. Consequently, seeds may be deposited at an improper depth. Conversely, if the flow of product terminates before the openers begin the transition to the non-working position, seeds may not be deposited within a portion of the field, thereby resulting in decreased yields.
Furthermore, to restart seeding operations, the farmer may first manually transition the openers to the working position, and then manually engage the flow of product. However, if the farmer does not properly coordinate product delivery with opener position, product may flow into the soil before the openers have transitioned to the working position. Consequently, seeds may be deposited at an improper depth. In addition, if the openers reach the working position prior to commencement of product flow, seeds may not be deposited within a portion of the field, thereby resulting in decreased yields.